<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted to You(r Touch) by FoxVII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957213">Addicted to You(r Touch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII'>FoxVII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coercion, Creature Castiel, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Human Dean, Hunter Dean, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, whether dean's into it now is up to interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew beauty. His species weaponized it. But never had he seen beauty of the likes of Dean Winchester. The boy was innocent, good, sweet...</p><p>Naturally, Castiel had to make him his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted to You(r Touch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SPN ABO Bingo 2019 (prompt: Drug-Induced Heat/Rut) and SPN Kink Bingo 2020 (prompt: Drugging.)<br/>Beta'd by the wonderful Amie! THANK YOU SO MUCH.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had found the boy long ago.</p><p>He was a hunter once, Castiel assumed. Castiel had meant to destroy him at first; to consume until nothing was left. </p><p>That is, until he got close enough to catch the sweetness of his scent. </p><p>Castiel was...transfixed.</p><p>His face was pretty enough, certainly, but Castiel knew beauty well enough. His species weaponized it. But never had he seen it used so… accidentally. So innocently. This human wasn’t aware of his own charms; the way he could use this boon to his advantage. Instead, he was naively good.</p><p>Wholly human, and undeniably <em> his. </em> </p><p>Castiel switched tactics. He didn’t need to reel the boy in so quickly now. He was no longer prey, but a potential mate.</p><p>So began the long process of watching and waiting, of slowly dosing him with his venom over a span of months. Sometimes he pretended to be a waiter, escorting tainted food to his unwitting mouth. Sometimes he was merely a stranger at a street corner, helpful and ready to assist when the boy ‘suddenly’ lost his balance. </p><p>Most days, he waited until the family was asleep before sneaking into the poorly-secured motel room; standing over his bed, carefully slipping his venom into his blood. It saved him the trouble of having to constantly disguise his appearance to avoid suspicion.</p><p>He caught his name during that time. <em> Dean </em>.</p><p>The easiest nights were the ones where Dean was alone. A hunt, for example, taken on his own, leaving him bereft of even the meagre protection that his father and brother’s presence had unknowingly given him.</p><p>Slowly, the venom built in his blood, and slowly, Castiel’s power over him grew. </p><p>To his credit, Dean fought against its effect. He was stubborn, dear thing. An entirely useless effort, of course, but there was something endearing about watching him try to blink away the glaze in his eyes, turning away from his touch, curling away from wandering hands.</p><p>Dean fought, but, like all the others, he too succumbed.</p><p>Castiel absconded with him the night his heat hit.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the conventional way of things, and some called him soft for it; that he’d developed an unhealthy obsession with his human pet. For them, humans weren’t creatures who deserved to be swaddled in silk and luxury, nor did they deserve to be gently roused by stroking their skin until they were eased from the land of sleep.</p><p>Castiel did it anyway. It was worth it, for the soft little whine that would escape Dean as he came to consciousness; and the way he’d wriggle around to face Castiel. </p><p>“Shh,” Castiel soothed, stroking the side of Dean’s face. He gently pressed him back against the pillows, gemstone-vibrant around them, throwing a leg over Dean’s body to sit along his thighs. “Open your mouth, pet.”</p><p>Dean did so without hesitation, and Castiel leaned over him, fangs descending to drip venom directly into his mouth; purple drops landing against his tongue and slowly sliding down. Dean swallowed it down, the next drop landing on his plush lower lip. His tongue flicked out to clean that off as well.</p><p>Castiel purred in approval, leaning down to nuzzle at his neck. Dean tipped his chin back easily, arching up against his chest. The silk covering his body slid away to pool with the rest of the bedding, leaving him bare to Castiel’s view.</p><p>“Always so good for me,” he murmured. Dean wound a leg around his waist, trying to pull Castiel flush against him. “Well, you are <em> now </em>, at any rate.” </p><p>Castiel brushed a hand down his side, watching Dean squirm against him.The venom had made him more responsive over the years. That, or it had addled his memories so much that Dean had forgotten what he once was. </p><p>It didn’t matter. The less he struggled, the better for Castiel. He didn’t relish the thought of having to chase him down and reclaim him again. </p><p>He pressed his face against Dean’s skin and breathed in deep, catching the curl of arousal that was wrapped around his natural scent. He dropped his hips to graze against Dean’s body and then rose away again, laughing at Dean’s whine of disapproval. He bent down to kiss the pout off his lips, nipping lightly to cut more venom into his blood.</p><p>“I’m here, lovely. Don’t you worry.” </p><p>He doubted Dean was even capable of worry any longer. Sometimes he missed how <em> willful </em> and obstinate Dean had been once. But he reminded himself that he could always ease up on his venom dose, let his mind clear enough to allow his original personality to shine through.</p><p>But if he did that, then it wouldn’t be nearly so easy to nudge his legs apart and kneel between them, to lower his head and take Dean into his mouth, taste his skin and the bitter salt of his pre-release. And he did <em> so </em>enjoy this part.</p><p>He pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of Dean’s dick as he raised his head, eyes locked on his face. Dean squirmed against the sheets, eyes open and staring at the canopy of the bed above them, just as brightly strewn with sweeps of silk and satin. His mouth was parted and his hands curled and uncurled from fists. Castiel wondered if, during times like this, the once-Dean was still there, locked into this cage of desire and unable to escape. </p><p>Or perhaps, unwilling to escape. </p><p>He suckled on the head of his dick, dipping his tongue into the slit to collect more of the taste. Arousal rose off Dean in steady waves and Castiel breathed it in greedily, feeling it replenish him. Since acquiring Dean he rarely felt hunger anymore. All of this was in excess. A gluttony. But Dean always had so much to give. It would be a crime not to take.</p><p>He pressed a last, lingering kiss to the head of his dick before pulling away, nudging his legs further apart so that he could nose between them. He traced his tongue around the plug he found between his legs, tasting what remained from the last time he’d used Dean. He kissed along the edge of the plug, teasing the puffed skin of his opening, relishing the softness of it on his mouth,</p><p>He continued to lick as he reached to draw the plug free from Dean’s body, cleaning the seed that dripped from his body. Dean panted above him, little breathy sounds that never failed to strike fondness into Castiel’s heart. Yet another reason why he wasn’t ever letting go of Dean.</p><p>Castiel rose to his knees, shedding his own clothing and draping himself chest to chest over Dean. He slotted their mouths together, letting Dean taste the remains of himself on Castiel’s lips, feeding him more venom, mixed in with his saliva.</p><p>Dean’s eyes remained open.</p><p>Castiel nipped along his jaw, taking note of the brush of stubble against his cheek. “You’ll need a shave soon,” he observed, sitting back to line himself against his opening. As  pressed in to the hilt, Dean grunted under the movement, but otherwise didn’t respond. </p><p>Castiel reached out, hauling Dean up into his arms, settling Dean on his lap with his cock still buried inside him. Lazily, Dean draped his arms around Castiel’s neck, resting his forehead against his shoulder. His mouth was slightly parted, his warm breath fanning out over Castiel’s skin. </p><p>Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist, enjoying their proximity for a moment, enjoying Dean’s heavy weight against his body. He pressed his nose against his skin again, breathing in the scent of lust, letting it twine with his own energy, revitalizing it.</p><p>He rocked upward into Dean, barely thrusting into him, just enjoying the friction of their bodies and the warmth of Dean locked tight around his dick, hot and slick and still sloppy with use. It suited him, this fucked-out look. He shifted his hips again, coaxing Dean to move along him and Dean responded with a lazy roll of his hips. </p><p>Castiel butted Dean’s chin with his nose. “Come now, pet. You want it, don’t you? You want the release I can bring you?” </p><p>Dean moaned in agreement, his grip tightening around his shoulders and he shifted again, moving against him with more intent. </p><p>“Show me, pretty. Show me,” Castiel crooned. </p><p>Dean tossed his head back, gripped Castiel’s shoulders with both hands and began to move. He set his knees more firmly against the bed so he could rise up and then drive himself down on Castiel’s length as Castiel murmured praise into his skin, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, holding him steady so Dean could direct the pace.</p><p>He let Dean bounce on his lap, relishing the soft, staccato moans that each thrust pushed from his lips. He snapped his own hips upward, just to hear the louder cry of pleasure fall from Dean's mouth. Dean’s eyes were half-lidded now, but still not closed. His gaze remained fixed on the sweep of silk above them, around them, instead of looking Castiel in the eye.</p><p>Castiel huffed, shoving Dean down to lay the boy flat on his back again, hiking his legs around his waist so he could fuck into him properly, each thrust moving Dean along the bed. One of Dean’s hands remained on his shoulder, fingertips digging into the skin. The other curled into a handful of silk, gripping tight. </p><p>“Look at me,” Castiel breathed into his ear, tracing the tip of his tongue around the shell. “Dean, beloved. Look at me.” </p><p>Cloudy green eyes drifted to him, mouth pink and spit-shiny, cheeks flushed. He was a vision, truly. Green locked onto blue, and a gasp was punched out of him. Castiel bent his head and bit down against Dean’s shoulder as he came, injecting more venom into his blood. The taste of copper filled his mouth as he spent himself into Dean’s body, knot expanding to lock them together. </p><p>The injected venom raced along Dean’s bloodstream, triggering his own release. The boy came, thin streams of semen streaking his chest and stomach. His blood ran sweet with his orgasm, and Castiel drank it down, absorbing it all into himself. </p><p>He pulled back, laving his tongue over the wound as Dean relaxed in his grasp, all but melting into the sheets. He let his saliva seal the wound, pressing a chaste kiss against his skin. </p><p>Warm with satisfaction, he rolled himself onto his back, pulling Dean with him. “Beautiful as always,” he praised, stroking his fingers through his sweat-damp hair. “A shower later, perhaps?” </p><p>Dean mumbled his assent, curling into his chest, letting his eyes drift shut. Castiel kissed the top of his forehead, a lingering thing, tightening his hold around Dean’s shoulders.</p><p>“There will never be a time, Dean, that I don’t want you,” he told him, voice heavy with sincerity. </p><p>Dean stirred, raising his head from Castiel’s chest to survey him with an odd kind of seriousness that contrasted strangely with the glassy look still in his eyes. Castiel steadily met his gaze, his fingers playing with the feather-soft hairs at the back of Dean’s neck.</p><p>Finally, Dean dropped his gaze and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Castiel’s throat, then snuggled in to rest against his chest again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>